


Happy Birthday Makoto!

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makoto's Birthday, that was last year, this post is very very very late, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Makoto's birthday, and Haru has something planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Makoto!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Makoto's birthday celebration last year so I'm late (well, it was on time on tumblr but oh well~)

“Happy birthday, Makoto!” Loud cheers and laughter rang through the Tachibana residence as the brunet walked in, Haruka right behind.

“E-eh?!”

His green eyes widened at the sight of a lavishly decorated living room, along with the familiar faces of not only his parents but the rest of the swim team (with the exception of Ama-sensei, she had an appointment somewhere else).

“H-Haru,” he turned around immediately to look at the raven-haired boy who was trying to suppress a smile, “Did you know anything about this?!”

The only response he received was a slight sparkle in that sea of azure as Haruka turned to look away.

“A-arigatou, minna” Makoto chuckled embarrassedly as he turned back to face his party-planners.

“Look at our big boy,” Mrs Tachibana giggled to her husband as they both basked in happiness for their son.

“Onii-chan, happy birthday!” the twins shouted as they hurled their little bodies onto their older brother.

Makoto smiled as he squeezed them gently, “Thank you, Ran, Ren!”

“Now, let’s get the party started!” Nagisa shouted loudly as he bounced up and down on the couch.

“Nagisa!” Rei quickly grabbed hold of the hyper boy.

“Behave yourself!” Gou chided softly, but the boy paid no attention to her.

 

* * *

 

It was a windy Sunday afternoon, a small drizzle just having started outside; the perfect day to stay at home and relax. And of course enjoy the birthday party.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Ran suggested, “Onii-chan?”

Makoto, being the kind-hearted elder brother he was easily gave in to his little sister’s request. He took usual spot next to Haru on the couch as he waited for his siblings as well as his three juniors to make the decision.

“Haru, when did you plan all this?” he took the opportunity to ask.

“Some time ago,” came the short response, but this time blue eyes lingered on green ones for a longer time, “Did you have fun?”

Makoto smiled, remembering how Haru had asked him if he had wanted to go grocery shopping together. That was a rather unusual request coming from the raven-haired swimmer, so naturally the answer was a quick ‘yes’.

The whole morning had been spent walking around Iwatobi, with Haru trying to claim the best prices for mackerel as he could, Makoto stopping him from stripping at every sight of a fountain or fish tank, and the two of them enjoying their time together. As the afternoon rolled around and all shopping was finished, Makoto asked Haru if he wanted to come over. The two had then gone on to the Tachibana’s place after dumping the load of grocery bags back at Haru’s home.

And now they were sitting here, in the busy living room, surrounded by birthday decorations and friends, and waiting for a movie to play. Makoto couldn’t have asked for more – spending his birthday together with the people that meant most to him was more than enough.

“I had a lot of fun, Haru-chan. Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

After the movie (they watched Ponyo, and Haru’s eyes had been glued to the screen the entire time) had finished playing, dinner was served. Green curry, of course, Makoto’s favourite dish. Mrs Tachibana knew how Haru’s tongue was sensitive to spiciness, and he received a special mackerel dish which couldn’t have made him happier.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, constant conversation lighting up the faces around the table. There was never once an awkward silence, neither did anything bring down anyone’s mood. Small glances were snuck at Haru from time to time – green eyes caressed the pale skin, and small smiles from the normally stoic boy triggered eruptions of happiness from the brunet.

 

* * *

 

The cake was served with tea, awhile after everyone had finished eating. It was a chocolate cake, specially made by Haruka the night before.

“Arigatou, Haru-chan!” Makoto had exclaimed with such delight and excitement that it caused a small blush to form on the other’s cheeks.

A generous helping was dedicated to Makoto, and the rest of the cake was split between everyone else.

 

* * *

 

Smiles and laughter blessed the entire group for the rest of the night, and they had all lost track of time until Mrs Tachibana came up to them.

“It’s getting late, why don’t we wrap things up, Makoto?”

Presents were hastily given as Nagisa, Rei and Gou left the house to return to their respective homes after a massive performance of ‘thank you’s by Makoto. Haruka had volunteered to stay back and help clean up the mess. While he cleaned, Makoto quickly put the twins to bed before returning to be with Haru.

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to stay the night, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked when he saw how late it had gotten.

“If it’s not too much trouble…”

“Of course not, Haru!”

Haruka turned away and smiled to himself as he accepted the kind invitation. That was how they had ended up in Makoto’s room later, opening the gifts that he had received. The fact that Makoto looked so happy at each and everyone made Haruka wonder to himself if his present would ever match their standards. He kept silent, however, patiently waiting for the last of the presents to be opened. And Makoto never mentioned or asked Haru where his present was.

 

* * *

 

Haruka lay on Makoto’s bed, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his pants, hair still damp from the shower. He was waiting for Makoto to be done with his, rather impatiently fiddling with the ribbon he had tied around his own neck. When would Makoto be done?!

Just hearing the bathroom door slide open was like receiving a blessing from heaven, and Haruka’s heart immediately sped up. He gulped as he pulled at the light green ribbon.

“Haru?” Makoto walked in with his glasses on and a damp towel around his neck, “Are you still awake?”

The raven immediately sat up, his blue eyes meeting familiar green ones. Makoto’s eyes widened when he saw the green ribbon around his best friend’s neck.

“H-Haru?”

Haruka immediately blushed and looked away, wondering how he could have been so dumb as to give himself to Makoto for a birthday present. But the brunet just came and plopped himself right next to him on the bed.

“For me?” he whispered as he started to stroke the soft black hair.

“Hm. If you want.” Haru’s voice wavered a little, giving away how nervous he was feeling despite his cold words.

Makoto laughed, “Of course, I’ll always want Haru.”

Without a second thought, Haruka lunged forward and pressed his lips to Makoto, the person who had always meant most to him throughout his entire life.

“H-happy birthday, Makoto.” He whispered when their lips departed, only to be sealed together again.


End file.
